Amalrik I van Jeruzalem
Amalrik I van Jeruzalem (?, 1136 - Jeruzalem, 11 juli 1174) was de tweede zoon van Fulco en Melisende van Jeruzalem. Hij kreeg, voordat hij koning was, de zeggenschap over Jaffa en Ashkelon als graaf. Hij was de opvolger van zijn broer Boudewijn III, die vroegtijdig en kinderloos overleed. Hij was getrouwd met Agnes van Courtenay, met wie hij een zoon Boudewijn IV en een dochter Sibylla van Jeruzalem kreeg, die beiden over het koninkrijk Jeruzalem zouden heersen. Er werd ook nog een tweede zoon geboren, waarschijnlijk Alix genaamd, maar die overleed al op jonge leeftijd. De patriarchen aan het hof erkenden Amalrik wel als hun koning, maar zagen hem het liefst scheiden van Agnes van Courteney, die ze als een heidense vrouw zagen met andere godsdiensten. Het huwelijk werd later ook ontbonden, maar Agnes kreeg wel een pensioen en mocht verblijven in Jaffa. Een paar jaar later hertrouwde hij met Maria Comnena, met wie hij twee dochters kreeg: Isabella van Jeruzalem en een dochter van wie de naam onbekend is gebleven, misschien omdat ze vroegtijdig overleed. Jeugd Na de dood van Amalriks vader, werd de troon gedeeld door zijn moeder Melisende, en de vrijgekomen positie naast haar werd overgenomen door Boudewijn III, haar oudste zoon. Wanneer Boudewijn meerderjarig wordt, wil koningin Melisende geen plaats maken om haar zoon de volmacht te geven, waarna de twee zich vijandig tegenover elkaar gedroegen. In 1152 kroonde Boudewijn zich zonder medeweten van zijn moeder tot volmachtig koning. Vervolgens brak er een kleine burgeroorlog uit, Melisende behield zich in Jeruzalem, en Boudewijn bakende zijn eigen territorium af in het noorden van het koninkrijk. Amalrik had intussen de zeggenschap over Jaffa en Ashkelon verkregen nadat hij meerderjarig werd in 1151, en bleef loyaal aan zijn moeder Melisende. Vervolgens wist Boudewijn de stad Jeruzalem voor zich te winnen en belegerde de Toren van David waarin hij Melisende en Amalrik opsloot. Melisende was politiek verslagen, waarna Boudewijn volledig heerser werd. Later werden alle familieperikelen bijgelegd en Boudewijn veroverde zelfs een moslimfort bij Ashkelon voor Amalrik. Oorlog Ook onder het bewind van Amalrik bleven er gevechten gevoerd worden, in het noorden met de Seltsjoeken en in het zuiden met de Egyptenaren. Onder zijn bewind wist hij wel weer een bondgenoot te worden met het Byzantijnse Rijk. Dood Nadat Nur ad-Din overleed in 1174, bezette Amalrik Banias en zag zijn kans schoon om het Seltsjoek-rijk binnen te vallen. Hij nam echter te veel hooi op zijn vork en raakte vermoeid. De vermoeidheid sloeg om in een flinke koorts, waardoor Amalrik allerlei medicijnmannen liet komen uit Griekenland en Syrië. Hij bezweek aan zijn koorts op 11 juli 1174. Hij werd opgevolgd door zijn zoon Boudewijn. Amalriks dood leidde ook tot een tweekamp tussen de families die hij achterliet. Enerzijds Agnes van Courtenay met haar kinderen Boudewijn en Sybilla, anderzijds Maria Comnena met haar dochter Isabella. Amalrik wist echter dat zijn ex-vrouw Agnes op wraak zon en zag zich genoodzaakt om zijn vrouw de titel van gravin van Nablus te geven. Referenties * Willem van Tyrus - Veroveringen en Daden achter de Zee. * Steven Runciman - Historie van de Kruistochten, volume II, Het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem. * Bernard Hamilton, "Women in the Crusader States: The Queens of Jerusalem", in Medieval Women, edited by Derek Baker. Ecclesiastical History Society, 1978 * Steven Runciman, A History of the Crusades, vol. II: The Kingdom of Jerusalem. Cambridge University, 1952. Categorie:Koning van Jeruzalem Categorie:Graaf van Jaffa Categorie:Huis Anjou arz:امالرك الاول ca:Amalric I de Jerusalem cs:Amaury I. Jeruzalémský de:Amalrich I. (Jerusalem) el:Αμαλρίκ Α' της Ιερουσαλήμ en:Amalric I of Jerusalem es:Amalarico I de Jerusalén fr:Amaury Ier de Jérusalem he:אמלריך הראשון, מלך ירושלים hu:I. Amalrik jeruzsálemi király id:Amalric I it:Amalrico I di Gerusalemme ko:아모리 1세 pl:Amalryk I pt:Amalrico I de Jerusalém ru:Амори I Иерусалимский sv:Amalrik I av Jerusalem tr:I. Amalrik zh:阿马尔里克一世